Like Toy Soldiers Total Drama Edition
by bzwman
Summary: When the Total Drama gang gets out of a club, Chris McLean gets shot by an unknown man. Will he survive at the hospital? You'll find out in this sad songfic by Eminem.


Like Toy Soldiers (Total Drama Edition)

At a club, the Total Drama gang was coming out of the club to go back to a hotel. "I had fun today" said

Chris McLean. "Did you all have fun?" "Yes we did!" said Sierra in excitement. "OK? I think that party

would've been more fun if Sierra didn't kiss me a million times." Cody cried. Everyone laughed. When

everyone got to a street in Ottawa, some random in a black truck opened his window (car coming from

their left) yelled out "MCLEAN!" Everyone turned around and saw the man. He pulled out a gun and

aimed the target at Chris McLean and pulled the trigger 5 times. 4 bullets hit Chris McLean (2 through

the heart and 2 more though the right shoulder.) The final bullet missed and went through a brick wall.

Everyone Gasped! "CHRIS!" Everyone screamed. Chris McLean collapses on the sidewalk and everyone

including Chef ran up to the unconscious McLean (bleeding profusely.) "WE GOT TO GET HIM TO A

HOSPITAL!" yelled out Alejandro! "I'll call 9-1-1!" yelled out Courtney.

**Step by step, heart to heart, left right left  
>We all fall down...<br>**  
><strong>[Chorus]<br>Step by step, heart to heart, left right left  
>We all fall down like toy soldiers<br>Bit by bit, torn apart, we never-er ****win****  
>But the battle wages on for toy soldiers<strong>

The ambulance arrives at the street that Chris was shot at. The paramedics came out of the ambulance

and put Chris to a stretcher and put him in the ambulance. When the paramedics went back in the

ambulance, the ambulance leaves to the hospital. "Let get to hospital fast!" said Trent. "Right behind

you." Everyone except Trent said. They all leave to the hospital.

****  
><strong>[Verse 1]<br>I'm supposed to be the soldier who never blows his composure  
>Even though I hold the weight of the whole world on my shoulders<br>I am never supposed to show it, my crew ain't supposed to know it  
>Even if it means goin' toe to toe with a Benzino it don't matter<br>I'd never drag them in battles that I can't handle unless  
>I absolutely have to<br>I'm supposed to set an example  
>I need to be the leader, my crew looks for me to guide 'em<br>If some shit ever just pop off, I'm supposed to be beside 'em  
>Now the Ja shit I tried to squash it, it was too late to stop it<br>There's a certain line you just don't cross and he crossed it  
>I heard him say Hailie's name on a song and I just lost it<br>It was crazy, this shit way beyond some Jay-z and Nas shit  
>And even though the battle was won, I feel like we lost it<br>I spent too much energy on it, honestly I'm exhausted  
>And I'm so caught in it I almost feel I'm the one who caused it<br>This ain't what I'm in hip-hop for, it's not why I got in it  
>That was never my object for someone to get killed<br>Why would I wanna destroy something I helped build  
>It wasn't my intentions, my intentions was good<br>I went through my whole career without ever mentionin' ...  
>Now it's just out of respect for not runnin' my mouth<br>And talkin' about something that I knew nothing about  
>Plus <strong>**Dre**** told me stay out, this just wasn't my beef  
>So I did, I just fell back, watched and gritted <strong>**my teeth****  
>While he's all over t.v. down talkin' a man who literally saved my life<br>Like fuck it i understand this is business  
>And this shit just isn't none of my business<br>But still knowin' this shit could pop off at any minute cuz  
><strong>  
><strong>[Chorus]<br>Step by step, heart to heart, left right left  
>We all fall down like toy soldiers<br>Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win  
>But the battle wages on for toy soldiers<br>**  
><strong>[Verse 2]<br>There used to be a time when you could just say a rhyme  
>And wouldn't have to worry about one of your people dyin'<br>But now it's elevated cuz once you put someone's kids in it  
>The shit gets escalated, it ain't just words no more is it?<br>It's a different ball game, callin' names and you ain't just rappin'  
>We actually tried to stop the 50 and Ja beef from happenin'<br>Me and Dre had sat with him, kicked it and had a chat with him  
>And asked him not to <strong>**start**** it he wasn't gonna go after him  
>Until Ja started yappin' in magazines how he stabbed him<br>Fuck it 50 smash 'em, mash 'em and let him have it  
>Meanwhile my attention is pullin' in other directions<br>Some receptionist at The Source who answers ****phones**** at his desk  
>Has an obsession for me and thinks that I'll be his ressurection<br>Tries to blow the dust off his mic and make a new record  
>But now he's fucked the game up cuz one of the ways I came up<br>Was through that publication the same one that made me famous  
>Now the owner of it has got a grudge against me for nothin'<br>Well fuck it, that motherfucker can get it too, fuck him then  
>But I'm so busy being pissed off I don't stop to think<br>That we just inherited 50's beef with Murder Inc.  
>And he's inherited mine which is fine ain't like either of us mind<br>We still have soldiers that's on the front line  
>That's willing to die for us as soon as we give the orders<br>Never to extort us, strictly to show they support us  
>We'll maybe shout 'em out in a rap or up in a chorus<br>To show them we love 'em back and let 'em know how important it is  
>To have Runion Avenue Soldiers up in our corners<br>Their loyalty to us is worth more than any award is  
>But I ain't tryna have none of my people hurt and murdered<br>It ain't worth it I can't think of a perfecter way to word it  
>Then to just say that I love ya'll too much to see the virdict<br>I'll walk away from it all before I let it go any further  
>But don't get it twisted, it's not a plea that I'm coppin'<br>I'm just willin' to be the bigger man  
>If ya'll can quit poppin' off at your jaws well then I can,<br>Cuz frankly I'm sick of talkin'  
>I'm not gonna let someone elses coffin rest on my conscience cuz<strong>

When everyone arrived at the hospital, they were all waiting on word to see if Chris was going to make

it. Then all of the sudden, a woman with a clipboard came out of the room that McLean was in. "Nurse,

is he going to be OK?" asked Chef Hatchet nervously. "We tried everything." Answered the Nurse. "We

tried cardiac surgery but it didn't work and we…" the nurse was interrupted by Chef saying "Is he alive

or not?" "No he's not, I'm sorry." Answered the nurse. The nurse left and went to another room.

Everyone was in total shock. Nobody could believe that Chris McLean passed away. All of the girls cried

and the guys were comforting all of them. "I can't believe this." Said Chef sadly. He dropped his knees

and started to cry. When he stops crying, he looked up in the sky and thought to himself these words…**  
><strong>  
><strong>[Chorus]<br>Step by step, heart to heart, left right left  
>We all fall down like toy soldiers<br>Bit by bit, torn apart, we never-er win  
>But the battle wages on for toy soldiers<br>**

The End

P.S. It is referred to "Like Toy Soldiers" by Eminem. My favorite song from Eminem.


End file.
